My Teacher is a Demon
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: After Kayla and her classmates get a few days with a new teacher, they find out that he is not as he appears. Rated T for safety.
1. The New Teacher

**Title: My Teacher is a Demon**

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After Kayla and her classmates get a few days with a new teacher, they find out that he is not as he appears.

**A/N: My first Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) story, so sorry if I get Sebastian OOC. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**The New Teacher**_

"Kayla!" My friend, Anya, cried with glee as she raced towards me and hugged me.

"Anya!" I cried back.

"Did you hear?" She asked, pulling away as we began heading towards our classroom.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"We got a new teacher!"

"Aw," I pouted. "I liked Ms. G."

"I did too." Anya nodded. "But, Yay! New teacher!" Her grin was wider than a fat man.

"Man," I giggled. "You're excited."

"Damn right!" She swore as we headed into our classroom. Everyone was already seated, talking in their own conversations, and there was no sign of a new teacher. Anya and I sat at our table with Crystal and Gethsamani. **(I kid you not that is an actual name)**

"Did you guys hear?" Anya asked.

"Hear what?" Crystal asked. "Did someone die?"

"Nope." Anya shook her head.

"We're getting a new teacher." I told her.

"Oh, I heard!" Gethsamani perked up. "I think his name was Mr. Sebastian or something like that."

"Did Sebastian become a teacher?" I asked. Sebastian was also the name of a boy in Miss Millett's class.

"Maybe." Anya shrugged.

"He's too young." Crystal pointed out.

"True. True." I nodded.

"Alright now," Everyone turned their heads to see a tall man with short, black hair and red eyes wearing a tailcoat coming into the room. "Everyone present, I assume?"

"Josh isn't here!" Robert, or better known as Bobby, spoke up.

"Morgan and Maddie are at announcements." Jenna called.

"Alright then." The man nodded and walked to the front of the room. "I do believe I should introduce myself. You may call me Mr. Sebastian."

"Told ya." Gethsamani whispered.

"Now," Mr. Sebastian went on. "What were you all learning before I came?"

"We were doing a forensics unit." Reese told him. "I think Miss G said that she left you something on the desk."

"Oh," Mr. Sebastian gave a smile as he looked at the desk at the front. "So she did. Thank you."

A few minutes later, we were all conversing with our tablemates about the packet Miss G had left.

"What's the answer for number six?" Gethsamani asked us.

"It's in paragraph five." Crystal pointed with her pencil.

"I don't wanna look." Gethsamani whined.

"Why you no read text?" I asked.

"I don't wanna read the text." Gethsamani silently yelled, fake slamming her fist on the table.

"Well you have to." Crystal pointed with her pencil again at the paper.

"Fine." Gethsamani gave a fake sigh.

After half an hour of "I don't get this", and a few "It's this!" thrown into the mix, Mr. Sebastian spoke up.

"At what time do you all go on to your next class?" He asked, looking at a stopwatch.

"Nine-ten." Morgan looked up from her paper.

"I thought it was eight-fifty." I turned around.

"No," Morgan shook her head. "It's nine-ten."

"Alright." I shrugged.

"Well," Mr. Sebastian looked up from the watch, "If it's nine-ten, then we're behind schedule." Angel opened the door and saw the next class waiting outside.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's time to go." We started packing up.

"Well, then." Mr. Sebastian smiled. "I shall see you all after lunch."

"Dude," I spoke with Anya, Crystal, and Gethsamani as we headed to Ms. Millett's Social Studies class. "That wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't any different from G's." Crystal pointed out. "Other than the fact that Mr. Sebastian wasn't hitting me with a rolled up piece of paper."

"That's always a good thing." I smiled. As we entered Ms. Millett's there was talk about Mr. Sebastian.

"Dude, why were his eyes red?"

"Contacts maybe?"

"I think he's cool."

"I wasn't hit in that class for once!" That comment was from Crystal.

At recess, our friend, Kaylee, ran up to us. "Yo!" She grinned.

"Kaylee!" Anya cheered and hugged Kaylee.

"Did you guys get the new teacher yet?" Kaylee asked as best she could with Anya's death grip.

"Dude," Gethsamani spoke, "he's our homeroom and math teacher."

"Oh, right." Kayle smiled as Anya let go.

"My question is," Reese spoke up, "what's up with his eyes?"

"I dunno." Kaylee asked. "Maybe they're natural. I knew someone with naturally gray eyes once."

"So," Gethsamani spoke after some silence, "I saw this one video on the Internet and…" her next words were lost on me as Mr. Sebastian came towards us.

"What are you all doing just standing around?" He asked as we turned our attention to him. "Why not go do something with the others?"

"We normally just stand around and talk." Kaylee explained.

"I see." Mr. Sebastian looked at his watch again. "Well, it seems it's time for you all to go to lunch. Go now, and I think you'll be the first in line."

"Food!" Anya and I cheered as we raced to the cafeteria. As Mr. Sebastian had predicted, we were the first in line.

After lunch, we were in math, our last class, with Mr. Sebastian. I usually hated math, because of all the talking and an ineffective "Be quiet" from Ms. G. However, today was different.

It started with Alfredo being stupid as usual. "Gethsamani!" Alfredo called from across the room. "What's the Spanish word for "anal"?" At the last word, Mr. Sebastian's head turned to Alfredo, his eyes practically glowing.

"You will not use inappropriate words or ask such a thing to a lady," There was an intimidating aura around Mr. Sebastian. Alfredo flinched at his tone. "And that goes for the rest of you. If I hear any profanity of any sort, you and me will have a little talk." The class cringed, I did too, but soon got over it as Alfredo shut up. I rose my hand. "Yes, Kayla?" He had a lighter tone.

"Can I just say something real quick?" I asked.

"Of course." Mr. Sebastian smiled.

"You're awesome." I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good or bad? :)**


	2. The Other New Teacher

**A/N: Don't worry friends! I have updated! (Also if anyone can come up with snazzy chapter titles, that'd be great.) :)**

_**The Other New Teacher **_

"Woo!" Anya cheered as I met up with her at school the next day. "Mr. Sebastian is awesome!"

"I'm just happy he didn't give us homework." I grinned. "With all those dang projects we have to do."

"Oh! That reminds me." Anya spoke as we walked into class. "Did you finish Mrs. Peterson's book project?"

"Aw, crap!" I hissed. "Was that due today?"

"No." Anya grinned. "It's next week."

"I hate you, you jerk!" I lightly punched her in the arm.

"Teacher!" Alfredo cried, even though Mr. Sebastian wasn't in the room yet. "They're fighting!"

"Shut up, Frodo!" I yelled, calling Alfredo by the nickname I gave him.

"Yeah, Fredo!" Angelia grinned, taking my side as Anya and I sat at our table.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Gethsamani asked. "Mrs. Peterson got replaced."

"By who?" I asked, curious.

"Dunno." Gethsamani shrugged.

"I hope they're cool." Crystal started on the packet. "Whoever they are."

"Jeez," Anya grinned. "New teachers everywhere."

"It's only two." Crystal pointed out.

"Don't ruin this for me." Anya pouted as Mr. Sebastian came into the room.

"Pardon me for being late, class." He apologized, walking to the front of the room as we quieted down. "I was held up by a rather unpleasant situation."

"Like what?" Gethsamani asked in a whisper voice. I shrugged.

"Dunno." I whispered.

Everything was normal until we got to Mrs. Peterson's class. When we walked in, we found out that Mrs. Peterson had been replaced by a red-headed man with ridiculously long hair.

"Hello, class!" He grinned, revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

"What's up with his teeth?" I heard Tyler mutter.

"I don't know." Michael shrugged.

"You can call me Ms. Sutcliff."

_MISS! _I thought. _Isn't he a guy?_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for arcs in this story, don't be afraid to tell me. I might just include them! :)**


	3. The Plan: Part One

**A/N: Oh gosh! Super sorry 'bout the wait! Here it is! (My friend suggested this small arc "The Plan". You'll find out what it is.) :)**

* * *

_**The Plan: Part One: Stalking Ms. Sutcliff**_

"Hey, guys." Kaylee spoke up as we were at our lunch table one day. It had been a few weeks since Mr. Sebastian, and, dare I say it, _Ms._ Sutcliff, had come to our school. "Have you all noticed that Mr. Sebastian and," she shuddered a little, "Ms. Sutcliff have been acting a little weird lately?"

"How so?" Crystal asked, taking a bite of the chicken served for lunch that day.

"Like, remember that one time in Writing when Mr. Sebastian walked in and Ms. Sutcliff was, like, all over him when really all Mr. Sebastian was there to do was give an announcement about a field trip tomorrow?" Kaylee pointed out.

"Oh! That reminds me," Anya piped up, "Did you guys get your permission slips in?" We all nodded. "Okay, good."

"Yeah, that is pretty weird, Kaylee." I tried to get us back on topic. "But why ya asking?"

"I want to know what the heck is up with those two." Kaylee waved her arms. "So I came up with a plan."

"What sort of plan?" Gethsamani asked, curious.

"Okay, so you know how there are six of us, right?" Kaylee asked. We nodded. "Alright, so I was thinking that after school, three of us could follow Mr. Sebastian and the other three follow Ms. Sutcliff and see if there's anything weird they do."

"Isn't stalking, like, illegal or something?" I asked worriedly.

"It's only illegal is you get caught." Reese grinned. We paused.

"How the heck would you know?" Kaylee asked, blinking.

"My brother's a cop." Reese shrugged as we were dismissed to our various lines.

"So," Kaylee asked before we left. "Do we have a plan?"

"I guess so." Anya shrugged.

"If we get arrested," Gethsamani pointed a finger at Kaylee. "I'm blaming you."

* * *

After school, we met in the parking lot. Gethsamani, Crystal, and I had been assigned to follow Ms. Sutcliff, despite our arguing, and we were waiting for Ms. Sutcliff to get in _her_ car. If she had one that is.

"Where's Ms. Sutcliff?" Crystal asked, looking around. "I don't see her."

"You think some weird man-lady with really bright red clothes and hair wouldn't be hard to find." Gethsamani pointed out.

"No shitting." I grinned; it felt good to swear after school.

"Hold up!" Crystal motioned for us to duck down. "I see her." We ducked behind a few traffic cones placed by the sidewalk and watched. I looked around for Ms. Sutcliff until I saw her in the park walking towards a bench where a man was sitting.

"Who the heck is that?" Gethsamani asked.

"Shut up and let's find out." Crystal hissed. After a moment, we couldn't make out anything they were saying. "Come on. Let's get a little closer. Let's pretend were on the playground."

"I got dibs on the swings!" I cried, bursting out as Gethsamani and Crystal followed my lead.

"Hey!" Gethsamani grinned in fake happiness. "The slide is mine!"

"I know those three!" Ms. Sutcliff grinned and waved to us. "Hello, you three!"

"Hi, Ms. Sutcliff!" We called, pretending to just notice her.

"You really told them to call you 'Ms'?" The man asked, sighing.

"Of course!" Ms. Sutcliff grinned. "They are my students after all. Such nice children." As we messed around on the playground, we hid by the slide and listened to their conversation.

"So, _Mr._ Sutcliff." The man spoke. "How long do you plan to play teacher to these kids?"

"Only until Kaylee Johnson's death date." Mr. Sutcliff brushed a lock of his ridiculously long hair to the side. "Poor dear is to be run over by a car."

"What?" Crystal whispered nervously.

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed quietly.

"We gotta tell Kaylee, you guys." Gethsamani whispered then went down the slide. At the bottom she called out. "C'mon you guys! Mom's making pie!" Crystal and I followed her lead and we raced off to the corner of the block, out of range of Mr. Sutcliff and the other man.

"Do you have Kaylee's number on your phone?" I asked Crystal.

"Nope." Crystal shook her head. "Only Gethsamani's and Anya's."

"Damnit." I swore.

"What do we do now?" Gethsamani asked. "We found that," she paused. "Do we call them a girl or a guy now?"

"Let's call him a guy." Crystal shrugged.

"Okay. We found that Mr. Sutcliff knows when and how Kaylee's going to die." Gethsamani continued. "We just don't know when."

"Is it today?" I asked, "cause if it is, she's screwed!"

"I don't think it's today." Crystal took out her phone. "I'll call Anya."

"No don't!" I cried. "What if she, Reese, and Kaylee are still following Mr. Sebastian?"

"You're right." Crystal put her phone away. "What now? Do we wait until Anya calls or something?"

"I guess that's all we can do." Gethsamani shrugged. I looked down as we walked in silence. After a few minutes, I shot my head up.

"Damnit!" I cried. "Crystal! Call Anya!"

"Got'cha!" Crystal took out her phone and dialed Anya's cell phone number.

"Damnit." I hissed as we waited for Anya to answer her phone.

* * *

**A/N: Please note that the next chapter takes place at the same time as this one, and the one after that will continue the story. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. The Plan: Part Two

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**The Plan: Part Two: Stalking Mr. Sebastian**_

**(Anya's P.O.V.)**

"Do we know how Mr. Sebastian gets home?" Kaylee asked. Reese and I shook our heads.

"Let's just follow him." Reese shrugged.

"No way." I hissed. "What if he finds out?"

"We could pretend we go on the same way home if he walks." Reese said.

"Quiet!" Kaylee hissed. "Here he comes!" We turned the corner and pretended to be heading home behind Mr. Sebastian. He wasn't heading towards the parking lot, and instead, was going to the woods.

"Where's he going?" Reese asked in a low whisper.

"That's what we find out." Kaylee told Reese. We followed Mr. Sebastian for a few minutes until Reese stepping on a stick, which snapped, revealing our location. We stopped dead as Mr. Sebastian turned around.

"I was wondering how long you three would continue to follow me." His eyes began to glow. "I didn't expect it would be this far. You three are certainly clever."

"We're sorry." I blurted out before I could think.

"It was Kaylee's idea!" Reese cried.

"Darn it, Reese!" Kaylee growled.

"I'm assuming you're alone." Mr. Sebastian's gaze didn't waver.

"Please don't kill us!" Kaylee cried. "We've got people following Ms. Sutcliff, too!" Mr. Sebastian's eyes faded to their normal color as a shocked expression fell on his face. We took that as a sign to get out of there, which we did.

"Dear God, that was horrifying." I cried as we reached the sidewalk.

"No kidding." Kaylee sighed. "Why did I think it was a good idea?."

"Yeah!" Reese yelled. "We almost died because of your stupid plan.!"

"Shut up, Reese." I huffed. "Almost doesn't count!"

"Well, at least we learn to not follow Mr. Sebastian after school." Kaylee grinned as my phone rang.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm writing this at my mom's house, and the program for writing sucks over here. Hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**


	5. The Plan: Part Three

_**The Plan: Part Three: Telling Kaylee and Confronting Mr. Sutcliff**_

"Here you go." Crystal handed the phone to me. "No idea if she'll pick up though." The phone rang two more times.

"Hello?" I heard Anya's voice.

"Anya!" I cried, "It's Kayla. Get me Kaylee. And hurry the fuck up!" A moment of silence.

"Hello?" Kaylee's voice asked.

"Kaylee!" I cried. Crystal motioned to keep it down.

"Over here." Gethsamani waved us around the corner as I noticed Mr. Sutcliff and the other man walking this was, although they were still a bit far away.

"Kayla?" Kaylee asked. "What's up?"

"Dude, Kaylee. You need to listen to me." I whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked from the other end.

"Doesn't matter!" I paused. "Okay, maybe it does. Look, you're not gonna believe this, but, you know Ms. Sutcliff, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, two things. Ms. is actually a Mr. and he knows when and how you're going to die."

"Hold up." Kaylee paused. "What?"

"Yeah." I nodded, although she couldn't see. "While we were doing you-know-what, we overheard Mr. Sutcliff talking to some guy and he said that he was leaving after your 'death date', whenever the hell that is. So, you might be dying sometime this year."

"You're kidding." Kaylee asked in disbelief.

"Would I fucking kid about something like this?" I hissed.

"So, you're not kidding?" She paused. "No fucking way." She hung up.

"Kaylee?" I asked as I got the dial tone. "Damnit, Kaylee! Now is not the time for hanging up on me."

"What did she say?" Crystal asked.

"Dude," I looked up. "I think that she thinks I'm pulling her leg."

"Which you're not." Gethsamani pointed out.

"Neither literally nor metaphorically." I agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Crystal asked.

"I guess, we wait until tomorrow." Gethsamani shrugged.

"Might as well." I shrugged. "Hey, Crystal. Since I missed the bus, can I get a ride home from you?"

"Sure." Crystal nodded as we left.

* * *

The next day at lunch after our field trip, which was only three hours long, Kaylee spoke up, resurrecting the topic of yesterday. "So, we got caught."

"I told you so." Gethsamani grinned in triumph.

"But he didn't do anything." Anya took a bit of her sandwich. "We were just really scared and got out of there before he could."

"I don't think he wanted too, anyways." Reese shrugged. "Lucky us, huh?"

"I'm just happy he didn't gut you guys." I grimaced. "Did he say anything to you today?"

"No and I'm actually pretty surprised about that!" Anya exclaimed as we were dismissed, Anya hugging her boyfriend, Justin.

"So, wait." Kaylee turned to me as I was pushed by a rather rude student. "I'm gonna die?"

"I dunno." I furrowed my brow. "Do you want to like, go to Mr. Sutcliff after class and ask him or something?"

"You're going with me." Kaylee pointed as she ran off. I sighed. God help me.

As Mr. Sutcliff dismissed us for the day, as he was our last class, I saw Kaylee walking towards the room.

"Yo." I waved.

"You ready?" Kaylee asked.

"Nervous as hell, though." I grinned. "But remember, if one of us dies, the other calls the cops." Kaylee nodded as we went inside to find Mr. Sutcliff sitting at the computer, looking rather frustrated.

"You bloody thing!" He cried. "I don't understand how my students can work on you, but I can't! It's not fair!"

"Uh…" Kaylee blinked, looking at me as if to say 'You first.' I nodded and bravely stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sutcliff." I stiffened, but held my composure as Mr. Sutcliff turned towards us.

"Ah, Kayla and Kaylee." He grinned with his freaky sharp teeth. "What brings you here today?"

"Kaylee?" I looked towards Kaylee.

"No way!" She yelped. "You tell him!"

"Well, fine, then." I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back towards Mr. Sutcliff. "Look, you're not probably not gonna like what I'm about to say, but just hear me out and roll with it." Mr. Sutcliff blinked, but nodded. "Alright, so while Gethsamani, Crystal and I were at the park yesterday, we were actually spying on you. It was Kaylee's idea, by the way."

"Hey!" Kaylee frowned. I smirked and continued.

"Anyways. We overheard something about a death date for Kaylee face over here and wanted to know more. I guess you could say I'm the representative." I grinned at my own joke. Mr. Sutcliff grinned, placing a finger on his chin.

"Well, it seems you're rather clever." His grin didn't fade. "However, I'm not telling you anything."

"Well," I turned to Kaylee. "That's the best I got."

"For real?" Kaylee asked. "That's seriously all you have?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Thanks anyways." I turned to Mr. Sutcliff, who just grinned as Kaylee and I left.

"Are you for freaking real?" Kaylee nearly screamed at me as we started to walk home.

"What?" I asked. "You wanted me to punch him or something? I'm not dooming myself yet, Dorkus."

"Well, no. That would be stupid." Kaylee shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe just annoy him a little more until he spilled it."

"Wanna try again tomorrow with the others?" I suggested.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Kaylee reminded.

"Oh, right." I faltered slightly. "Monday, then?"

"Sure, I guess." Kaylee shrugged as we approached my block.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. Kaylee looked at her phone.

"Four-thirty p.m." She looked up. "Why?"

"Oh, God." I shuddered. "Pray for my safety."

"Why?" Kaylee asked.

"My mom's gonna kill me for being late."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. (How many times have I said that now?)**


	6. A New Student

_**A New Student?**_

* * *

A few weeks passed, Kaylee was still alive, and Mr. Sutcliff was still here. Which I assumed was a good thing.

"Dude, did you hear?" I heard a seventh grader ask his friend, who just shook his head. "The eighth grade is getting another new teacher next week."

"Another one?" His friend exclaimed. "How many is that now?"

"Three." I told them.

"Damn!" The boys cried in unison. I grinned at their surprise and continued to my homeroom. Once inside the room, I saw everyone crowded around something in the middle of the room, while Mr. Sebastian greeted me.

"Good morning, Kayla." He smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Sebastian." I smiled back as Anya ran up to me.

"Dude! Kayla!" She cried. "Come see the new kid!"

"We got a new kid?" I blinked. "Why the heck didn't I hear about this 'till now?"

"Come on!" She dragged me to the crowd as we made our way through to the front to see a blonde boy, wearing really fancy clothes I may add, looking rather glad at all the attention. He turned towards Anya and I and smiled.

"Anya!" He grinned, raising his arms. "Who's that?"

"Kayla, Alois." She motioned her hand towards him. "Alois, Kayla." Another motion towards me.

"You know this guy?" Tyler asked.

"Just met." Anya explained.

"Damn." Seth's eyes widened. "You make friends fast."

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mr. Sebastian spoke above the loud murmur of the crowed of my classmates as the bell rang. "I'm sure that by now you've all met Alois Trancy, and I'm sure you're all excited to get to know him better, but we have to start class now." The crowd dispersed as the students took their seats. "Alois, why don't you sit with Anya and Kayla, as you seem to already know them." Alois followed us to our table, where Crystal and Gethsamani were already sitting and took the spare chair at the head of the table. He seemed to enjoy that spot. Maybe a little too much. But, hey, not much I can do about that.

"Kayla, Anya." Mr. Sebastian spoke up before we went to Ms. Millett's. "May I have a word with you two before you go?" We nodded. I grabbed my bag and Anya slung her backpack over her shoulder as we walked to Mr. Sebastian's desk.

"What's up?" Anya asked.

"As you may have heard," Mr. Sebastian spoke, "Ms. Millett will be getting a replacement."

"For real?" Anya asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I heard some seventh graders talking about it. I didn't think it was true, because you know how seventh graders are with rumors." Anya nodded in agreement.

"I want you to warn the others to stay on Mr. Claude's, that's what he wants you to refer to him as, good side." Mr. Sebastian warned in serious tone, like the one he used with Alfredo. "Under no circumstances do I want any of you children to go missing."

"Missing?" Anya paled. "What kind of guy is he?" Mr. Sebastian paused.

"It's probably for the best." He muttered to himself. "He is a demon."

"You-You're kidding right?" I asked with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not." Mr. Sebastian's tone didn't waver. "I trust you'll keep this a secret as well, for I am also a demon."

"Dude." Anya grabbed my arm. "I think he's serious."

"I think he is." I blinked.

"We'll keep it a secret." Anya said hastily. "Just please don't kill us." Mr. Sebastian chuckled.

"Better hurry along." Was all he said. We dashed out of the room to Ms. Millett's down the hallway.

"So what did Mr. Sebastian have to say?" Alois, who wasn't focusing on the assignment Ms. Millett have given on World War II, asked.

"Just to stay on the good side of the new teacher next week." Anya gave me a look that said 'Don't tell'.

"Oh!" Alois smirked. "That's Claude right?" He laughed. "Such a ridiculous job!"

"Dude," Crystal looked up and tapped Alois' paper with her frog eraser. "Do your work." Alois just scowled at her.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" He asked rather rudely.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get in trouble." Crystal was taken aback. "Don't get all pissed off about it." I sighed. With all these new people popping up, I might not survive the three months left of school.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as I'd hoped for. Hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**


End file.
